


Fell For You

by jeongcheongs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coupzi, Drabble, Fluff, Jicheol, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Winter, jeonghan is here for 0.2secs, kpop, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheongs/pseuds/jeongcheongs
Summary: Jihoon leaves the house to buy Mingyu medicine, and falls for someone along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is super duper short cause I was in a rush but I hope you guys like this!
> 
> ... and I actually haven't read over and edited it so it may be grammatically incorrect i suck at grammar.

Jihoon doesn’t like the cold.

Scratch that, he hates the cold. It made his face all red and his lips froze and he can’t even talk properly.

When the temperature drops below 0˚c, Jihoon fights to stay home, wrapped up in a soft blanket, in front of a TV with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand.

So why was he outside, buried in an unknown amount of clothing, trying to keep himself warm as he trudged on the sludgy snow-ice mixture towards the closest mall?

Cause his dumb roommate, Mingyu, caught a cold when he left his jacket at his classroom the other day, and needs Jihoon to get him more medicine. 

(“Why can’t Wonwoo get you the medicine?”

“Jihoon, I need Wonwoo here to take care of me. Wonwoo’s nice and soft and cuddly and you’ll end up getting frustrated and bashing me on the head or something.”)

At least being outside means that Jihoon can get away from all the nasty ass germs that Mingyu leaves around the house. How Wonwoo puts up with him, he’ll never know.

As Jihoon enters the Pharmacy, he’s blasted with a gust of warm air, and he blesses the owners for not being so cheap that they actually turned the heat on.

“Can I have some cold tablets please?” Jihoon asks as he approaches the counter, a long haired man (or woman?) situated behind it.

“Sorry kid, you have to be over eighteen to buy medicine.” The man spoke, looking down towards the shorter Jihoon. Jeonghan, the name tag read.

“Excuse you, I am a university student well over eighteen! Just because I’m short doesn’t mean I’m young!” Jihoon spat out, low-key triggered by the other man. 

“Woah, calm down. Sorry man, you just look younger than your age, it’s just company policy.”

Jihoon fumbles for his ID card, grumbling under his breath, before purchasing the medicine and walking out of the shop and back into the cold.

———

After leaving the shop, the weather outside seems as cold as ever, and Jihoon’s starting regret leaving the house. At this time, he’ll choose staying at home, away from the cold, accompanied by Mingyu’s germs over getting himself cold and red outside.

“Mingyu better appreciate this when I get home.” Jihoon grumbles under his breath, or at least tries to. It’s so cold, his lips are frozen and he can’t even talk.

Suddenly, the urge to sneeze creeps up on the small man, and before he knows it, he’s sneezing away five times continuously.

An “Oh shit.” crosses his mind as somehow, the power of his sneezes knocks him off balance on the slippery ice, and times seems to slow down as he braces himself to land on the cold and icy ground. 

“Wait what??” Registers in Jihoon’s brain as he doesn’t seem to fall onto the floor, but instead it he seems to be on something soft and squishy that just groaned.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Jihoon exclaims when he realised that he just fell on top of another person. He scrambles off onto his feet, before taking a look onto the other person whose brushing himself off.

Jihoon freezes, figuratively this time, when he catches sight of the taller man’s face. Large eyes, long eyelashes, soft lips, Jihoon’s ultimate ideal type was staring down at him, and the shorter man’s face flushes when he realises that the other was looking him up and down. Since when did it get so hot around here?

“I’m sorry I fell on you.” Jihoon manages to say, after he rips his gaze off the man’s beautiful face. “Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

“Take me out for coffee.” The man replied immediately, not missing a heartbeat.

“Excuse me?”

The man flashed a smile towards Jihoon, saying “Well it’s not everyday an attractive guy falls for you. I should take advantage of this moment.”

“B-but, I don’t even know you! I literally just fell on top of you and you want me to take you out to coffee?”

“Well, this is a chance to get to know me. Nice to meet you, I’m Choi Seungcheol. Now, I know this place that makes really good coffee. So, you coming?”

Jihoon nodded as he took Seungcheol’s hand that was outstretched out towards him, following his footsteps towards the coffeeshop.

Mingyu’s medicine will just have to wait.

———

Three months later…

“So how did you meet Jihoon?”

Seungcheol laughs out loud at Mingyu’s question, who’s sitting across from him, arm over Wonwoo’s shoulder.

The four of them were on what Mingyu decided was a double date, even though they were just eating fries together at McDonalds. 

Jihoon blushes as he recalls what happened, nudging Seungcheol with his elbow, prompting him to tell the latter.

“Well I guess Jihoonie and I should that you and your medicine, or he would never have fallen for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more:  
> 1) jicheol  
> 2) meanie  
> 3) Seventeen in general <3
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
